Purr
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: (YNA verse, requested by Blainers-143) Dean and Roman have a little bet on who can be the first to make Seth purr


_(a/n: This is an extremely late oneshot request (I'm so sorry). There will be explicit sexual m/m scenes. If that's not your thing, the back button is there._

_If not, enjoy~)_

-Purr-

Seth stared out of his window with a small frown. His tail swayed gently behind him and his ears twitched every now and again when he could hear Dean and Roman talking in the other room. A small sigh left the cat's lips and he pulled one of his knees up to his chest. The two toned cat was _terrified_. Ever since Roman and Dean took him in, he'd found himself becoming more and more drawn into them both.

But that was wrong, right?

Taker was his Dom, right?

Seth let out a hiss and ruffled his own hair. Evan told him that Taker wasn't, but Seth wasn't sure. That wasn't the only problem, either. Dean had made it very clear the first day they met that he didn't very much like Seth's presence in the house, let alone around Roman.

Seth's tail bristled and he unknowingly let out a distressed sound.

Dean had started being nice, but Seth had no idea if that was him accepting him or Roman's doing. Seth crossed his arms and his tail flicked to and fro once again. Since he was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed when Roman and Dean entered the room to check on him. "He looks distressed" Roman pointed out, leaning against a wall. Dean scoffed and strode over to the two toned Sub, sitting down heavily at his side. Seth yelped and flinched away slightly. Dean shot him a look and Roman sat at his other side, trapping him between the two.

Seth's face went red and his tail wrapped around his waist in a subtle attempt to look smaller. "Seth, calm down. You sounded upset a second ago, we're just checking on you" Roman clarified, petting Seth's head. Dean idly ran his fingers over Seth's tail as it unwound from his waist. Seth mewled quietly, eyes falling closed. The two larger hybrids continued and Seth felt something bubble up in his chest. It felt unfamiliar and he shied away from Dean and Roman at once, eyes wide.

"I-I'm okay" He stammered, quickly darting out of the room with his head down and his eyes downcast, heart thumping hard in his chest. He slid into the bathroom, pressing his back against the door and sliding down it slowly, eyes wide. "What the hell was that?" He hissed to himself, ruffling his hair again. He couldn't get too close to Roman and Dean. They weren't his Doms and he didn't want to stir up any trouble between them. He was lucky enough that they took him in.

In the other room, Dean arched a brow and Roman grunted quietly. "He's acting more jumpy than usual" He pointed out. Dean scratched his scalp and huffed. "That damn kid" He muttered. Roman rolled his eyes. "He's not that much younger than us" He told Dean. Dean shrugged and stood, stretching his long body.

"Doesn't matter. He's a Sub and I'll call him whatever I want" he shot back. Roman yawned. "He's not _our_ Sub" He reminded the auburn. Dean scoffed. "We can change that whenever we want and you know it" He said smugly. Roman arched a brow and Dean grinned. "You're terrible" He stated, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye. The man pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and tossed the wrapper out as he popped the candy in his mouth.

"Hey Rome"

"What?"

"Ever wonder what he'd sound like if he purred?" Dean questioned. Roman looked up in mild interest and a predatory grin crossed Dean's face. "Let's have a bet. Let's see who can get him to purr first" He cooed smugly. Roman clicked his tongue. "And what exactly are we betting? What happens when I make him purr?" He questioned. Dean flipped him off.

"When _I_ make him purr, I get to take him first" Dean grinned. Roman stood himself and walked over to Dean, giving him a small kiss despite the lollipop stick protruding from his lips.

"Funny how you believe you'll beat me"

"It's _on_"

=Later=

When Natalya stopped by to pick Seth up for another one of her "Sub-outings", Dean placed a hand on Seth's shoulder before the man walked out of the door. He sent Natalya a smile, so sweet that the woman was immediately suspicious. She crossed her arms over her breasts and he waved innocently.

"I want to tag along this once" He stated. Natalya's eyes narrowed for a moment before she looked to Seth, noticing the blush on his face. She sighed and continued on her way out, waving away Justin and Evan's concerned glances. Dean chose to get in the back with Seth, throwing his arm over Seth's shoulder.

Seth blushed, his ears twitching slightly. He looked up to ask Dean what he was doing at the same time as Dean when the auburn leaned down. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and Dean smirked, a glimmer in his eyes while Seth's face went completely red. "D-Dean you're really close, sir" he whispered. Dean's smirk grew and he lifted his chin, staring into Seth's eyes. "I am. You gonna do something about it?" He dared. Seth stammered, his brain short circuiting slightly while Dean moved to lean closer. Seth's eyes grew slightly, his lips parted.

And he yelped when Dean went flying into the seat in front of them when Natalya slammed her foot on the breaks. Seth looked at the auburn in concern before looking up at the blonde. She turned and stared at Dean's crumpled form before winking at Seth.

"Dean, if you've got the energy to flirt in my car, you can put your seatbelt on, you brat" she told him. Dean's hand rose and he flipped her off. She ignored completely and exited the car with Evan and Justin. Seth gently touched Dean's arm. "Um…Sir? Nattie and the others are ahead of us. We got to catch up" he stated. Dean muttered to himself, sitting up as Seth began walking away. The man got out as well and pressed himself against Seth's back for a second, catching the man off-guard.

"It won't be that easy getting away" Dean cooed, taking Seth's ear between his teeth and biting down. Seth's tail curled and he let out a mewl before his hands flew up to his mouth and he stepped away, staring at Dean with his cheeks stained red. Dean stuffed his hands in his pocket and tilted his head to the side. "Not quite the sound I wanted" he pouted. Seth blinked in confusion and embarrassment and they both jolted when they heard Natalya calling them from the entrance of the mall.

They jogged to catch up with her and Dean was relatively quiet the whole time until Seth was trying on clothes in one of the stores. The cat let out a distressed sound and Dean poked his head into the room, seeing he was having trouble taking the pair of pants he'd tried on off. Dean saw this as an opportunity and slid in, the sweetest of smiles on his face. It caught Seth off guard.

"Relax, kitten. You looked like you needed some help. But if you don't want my help, I'll gladly leave-"

"No wait!" Seth cried. Dean arched a brow and Seth shuffled. "I…I can't get them off by myself" He muttered in embarrassment. Dean nodded and came up behind Seth, grabbing his hips and pressing himself flush against the feline. Seth blushed. "S-sir, what are you-"

"Relax." Dean scolded, fingers brushing over Seth's hips. Seth shuddered and his eyes flickered down, watching Dean ease the jeans down his legs, his palm brushing over Seth's crotch and the cat jolted slightly, face red. "T-Thank you...I think I've got it from here-"

"Seth, you're really dense sometimes, y'know?" Dean grunted. Seth's brows furrowed. "Sir?" He inquired. Dean rolled his eyes and ran his tongue up the side of Seth's neck, enjoying the way he shudder and the gasp that left the man's mouth. "You make such cute sounds, but you won't purr for me. That's not nice" Dean continued, pressing Seth against his front. Seth bit his lip, feeling Dean's bulge pressed against him.

"I...I don't know how" Seth admitted. Dean hummed, placing his chin on Seth's shoulder. "You're a cat. All cats know how to purr. You just haven't been able to experience it yet. That's why I'm here" Dean cooed. Seth looked away.

"But Roman-"

"Is he here right now?"

"No but-"

"Seth, shut up"

Seth swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, a small whimper leaving his throat when Dean scraped his neck with his teeth. "There's something about you. I just want to mark every inch of you up. I want to completely devour you, make you mine, _ours_" Dean whispered directly into Seth's ear, fingers tightening around Seth's hips. Startled, the cat's eyes flew opened and he looked in the mirror, seeing the burning intensity in Dean's eyes.

Seth's lips parted and Dean hummed to himself, raking his nails down Seth's chest and leaving long, thin red scratches that would heal in a few day's time. To Dean, they were absolutely beautiful. They made a new blush rise to Seth's face as he realized Dean was doing exactly what he said he'd do.

Mark him.

Seth shuddered and Dean but down on his shoulder. "I'll show you how to purr. And then you'll be ours" Dean hummed smugly, feeling as if he'd had this bet in the bag.

But of course, he didn't.

"If you two are done dry humping, let's go" Natalya scolded as she snatched back the curtain. Seth yelped and Dean's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Dammit Natalya!" he hissed. She plucked him out of the dressing room. "You two are a bunch of teenagers, Jesus" she murmured as Seth came shuffling out, now dressed in his original clothes.

Seth bowed his head, blushing while Dean flipped her off.

=2 Days Later=

Dean Ambrose has bad luck.

Every single time he tried to get to Seth and make the two toned cat purr, something always interrupted him.

Every.

Single.

Time.

Seth was blushing all the time, his head whirling with thoughts of what was going on while a huge side of him was concerned with something else.

_Someone_ else.

Seth looked across the table at Roman, who was leaning back in his chair, steel eyes scanning the latest report of Taker's whereabouts. Seth pursed his lips slightly.

Roman had done nothing differently.

He didn't press up against Seth whenever he could, he didn't grope him until he was a panting, incoherent mess, and he didn't whisper explicit promises into his ear.

Nothing.

He treated Seth the same as the day they first met, with a kind respect and this cryptic air of mystery Seth could not decode.

Lost in thought, Seth hadn't noticed Roman's eyes flicker up. The man watched the cat for a few minutes before the corner of his lips twitched up into a smile.

Seth ruffled his own hair and stood. "I'm going to take a shower, sir" Seth told him, making his way into the bathroom. Roman closed his eyes, closing the report and standing.

"Sorry Dean, but I've won this" he chuckled, walking into his bedroom.

In the bathroom, Seth was rinsing his hair out when he heard the door open. It wasn't unusual for Dean or Roman to stop in to grab something they needed or etc, so Seth was caught off-guard when he felt breaths ghosting against the back of his neck. Seth yelped and turned quickly and Roman smiled at him despite their environment and state of undress. Seth blushed dark red and Roman hummed, glancing down to the bite marks on Seth's neck and the scratches running down his abs. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Poor thing. Dean's been rough with you for the past few days, hasn't he?" He questioned knowingly, reaching out to run his fingers over the hickies on Seth's neck. Seth shuddered and nodded once, looking away. "And did you like it?" He pressed. Seth nodded once more, biting his lip when Roman's fingers trailed down the scratches. They began to sting from the water hitting them, but after Roman's touch, they burned. Roman chuckled and removed his hand and Seth looked up in disappointment.

"You look surprised"

"You haven't done anything like Dean has"

"Dean's hardly subtle when it comes to seduction"

Seth stared at him for a moment, ready to ask what he meant when Roman took one step in the confined space and suddenly Seth found himself pressed against the wall under the spray with Roman staring down at him. "I'm going to make you purr tonight" he told him, running his thumb over Seth's bottom lip. Seth's tail curled slightly and his ears twitched.

"I don't know h-"

"I'll take care of you"

Roman tipped Seth's face up by his chin and pressed his lips to the smaller feline's, doing nothing more until Seth got over the shock. Seth's body relaxed slightly and he kissed back, tentatively wrapping his arms around Roman's wet body, pressing himself closer. Roman hummed in appreciation and licked Seth's lip, asking for entrance. Seth's eyes cracked opened and he stared up into Roman's half lidded steel ones for a moment before he closed them once more, complying with the silent request.

A moan left his lips when Roman grabbed his hips as he deepened the kiss, gentle at first but growing in intensity in no time. Seth gasped when he felt Roman's erection press against his own. The two toned cat couldn't help but to look down and Roman chuckled from above when his eyes grew slightly. "Relax. That's not until later. I'll take care of you" he cooed, lightly nipping Seth's ear to get him to focus once more. Seth meowed quietly and covered his face, trying to hide the blush. Roman chuckled and reached past him to turn the shower water off.

"Cute. Come with me. I'm going to need more space for this" he told Seth as he loosely wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out of the bathroom while drying his hair with another towel. Seth watched him go, chewing his lip as he dried his own hair and followed suit with his own towel around his waist.

He followed Roman into he and Dean's room and glanced around apprehensively. "Where's Dean?" He questioned quietly. Roman turned the light on beside the bed and turned to face Seth. "Would you prefer it was Dean here instead of me?" He questioned. Seth shook his head quickly.

"No that's not what I meant! I mean...it doesn't feel right without him here..." He trailed off, looking away. Roman couldn't help but to smile. "That's a good mindset you've got there. I like it. Don't worry. Dean went out to get more reports from Hunter. He'll probably be walking in while we're in the middle of this. Even more reason not to be standing around. Let's give him a show" Roman suggested, a glimmer in his eye. Seth blushed and Roman stepped up to him, placing his large palm in the center of Seth's chest and pushing him down to the bed. Seth yelped and looked up as Roman straddled him. He smirked down at Seth and leaned down, hands at either side of Seth's head. Roman leaned down to Seth's neck, pressing kisses to the marks there. Seth angled his head up and Roman smirked against his neck, moving down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, biting down gently. Seth's body jerked and he let out a small groan that had Roman chuckling against his chest.

He moved down, running his tongue down the scratched on Seth and stopping just as the towel wrapped around his waist hit his chin. "Hm?" Roman grunted and glanced down at the item before taking it off without a beat. Seth gasped and shivered at the cold air that hit that part of his body and he moved to cover up when he realized Roman was staring. Lightning quick, Roman's hands flew up to catch Seth's and he pinned them to his side, fixing Seth with a fierce look.

"_Don't move_" he ordered. Seth swallowed thickly and nodded, keeping his hands in place even after Roman removed his own. He nodded in approval ran his fingers over the side of Seth's cock, smirking when it twitched ever so slightly in response. "You're enjoying this" He commented. Seth looked away, pouting. "Of course I am" he muttered.

"Then look at me"

"Why do you want me to-_Jesus!_" Seth yelped when Roman took nearly half of his cock in his mouth. Roman wasted no time, bobbing his head and humming to himself, sending vibrations running up and down Seth's spine. Seth panted and looked down, his heart skipping a few beats at the intensity behind Roman's gaze as he made eye contact the whole time. "_R-Roman_" Seth moaned, hands fisting into the sheets in an attempt to do as Roman commanded and stay still.

But _shit_ it was hard trying to keep your hands still with someone like Roman doing this to you. Seth panted quietly and one of Roman's hands came up, his thumb brushing against Seth's bottom lip. His lips parted and Roman held up his middle and index finger, cocking a single brow at Seth as he continued his ministrations below. Seth nodded and leaned forward, taking both fingers into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around both digits in the most obscene of ways in an attempt to match Roman.

Apparently it worked, for when Seth looked back down at Roman, that glimmer in his eyes had sparked into a fire and Seth could hear the larger hybrid growling, despite his mouth being full. Roman pulled his fingers free from Seth's mouth and relocated them down to Seth's entrance. He let Seth's cock go with a wet _'pop'_ and licked his lips before speaking.

"Relax your body for me" Roman told him, the gentleness betraying the ferocity and lust swirling in his eyes. Seth nodded obediently and spread his legs a bit more, presenting himself to Roman with a blush on his face. "I-I trust you" he whispered. Roman bit his tongue to keep himself in check. "You honestly don't know how hard you're making this for me to stay on-track" he grumbled quietly, slowly sliding one of his fingers into Seth. He hissed quietly, eyes closed and his tail bristling momentarily. Roman hummed and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Seth's cheek.

"It won't hurt for long"

"I know"

Roman pressed his lips to Seth once more as the man adjusted to one digit before Roman added another. The kiss broke when Seth pulled away, panting quietly once the pain faded away into pleasure that coursed through him. Roman sat up a bit, his free hand curling around Seth's cock and jerking him off in time with his fingers. Seth's back arched off the bed and his moans grew a bit louder.

Roman's ear picked up the faint sound of a key in the front door and he smirked to himself. He fixed Seth with his sultry gaze once more, licking his lips and smirking as he curled his fingers, brushing against Seth's prostate. The cat moaned loudly and Roman chuckled. "Come on Seth. I want to see you come undone" He cooed, the faint sound off footsteps dragging against their carpet and approaching the room echoing in the back of his head. Seth's body trembled and he was going to mutter a halfhearted protest when Roman's fingers curled once more and his eyes grew.

Throwing his head back, Seth let out a loud moan, cumming on both Roman's hand and his stomach just as Dean walked in the room.

The auburn paused, eyes growing at Seth's flushed state before his eyes flew over to Roman, who smirked as he ran his tongue over his hand, keeping his eyes focused on Dean. Dean's brow twitched.

"You sneaky son of a bitch"

"I win, Dean"

Dean was going to protest, to say Seth hadn't purred, when he suddenly heard that tell-tale rumble echo in the room. Dean looked back down to the two toned man, watching as the man's chest heaved, a purr leaving his lips as Roman stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Come, Dean, I'll be nice" Roman chuckled, looking back to Dean, who was pouting in the doorway. Dean arched a brow and Roman picked Seth up, placing the still-purring man in his lap and crooking his finger in a come hither motion for Dean.

The auburn stripped down far faster than Seth expected him to and came over, leaning down to press a kiss to the smaller man. Roman placed Seth in Dean's lap and the two looked back at him in confusion. He sat back and smirked. "Go on" he urged. Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Seth bit his lip, leaning down to Dean's ear.

"I think he wants you to fuck me first instead" He told him. Dean blinked in confusion and looked back to Roman, who only smirked in response. "I've already won. I want to watch" he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Seth bit his lip and crawled off Dean's lap, getting on all fours and leaning closer to Roman.

"That's not fair. I should at least get to return the favor" he mumbled before he looked back at Dean. Dean chuckled and got off the bed to grab something out of the dresser. "How generous" he commented. Roman's brows furrowed and Seth winked at him, leaning down to grab Roman's rock hard cock. "I should thank you properly" he hummed as he ran his tongue over Roman's cock before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Roman licked his lips and Dean came back, his cock now coated in lube. He smirked lazily over at Roman.

"He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?" He questioned nonchalantly as he pushed slowly into Seth. Seth's tail bristled for a fraction of a moment but Dean ran his fingers along the side. "Relax, kitten. It gets better" he cooed, stroking Seth's tail to calm down while he pushed the rest of the way in. Seth's body did relax and he hummed quietly in appreciation around Roman's length. The Samoan ground his teeth together to calm himself and Dean sent him another smirk.

"What's wrong, Ro? Can't handle it?" He taunted. Roman flipped him off and Dean pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Seth's tight heat. The smaller man pulled off of Roman and let out a surprised cry. "Dean, you asshole. Be careful with him" Roman scolded. Dean chuckled and did it once more. Seth moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

"I'm afraid I'm too horny to worry about your slow and steady bullshit at the moment." Dean told Roman as he ran his fingers over Seth's spine, enjoying the way the man arched to the touch. Seth grabbed Roman's cock once more, worshipping him with long, wet licks before he went back to blowing the Dominant man, trying to get it all this time just as Dean started to thrust harder into him.

Dean's fingers curled around Seth's hips, keeping him still as he began relentlessly pounding into the man. He growled curses under his breath and Roman began getting vocal himself, groaning when Seth moaned around his cock. Seth's ears twitched at the sound and he looked up at Roman. Roman bit his lip and ran his thumb over one of Seth's ears, enjoying the way he leaned closer to Roman's hand and moaned even more. Roman heard Dean grunt from behind Seth and he lifted his gaze, watching as Dean's thrusts stuttered for a moment.

Roman chuckled. "Don't be so prideful. If you want to cum, cum. I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind, now would he?" He questioned, looking down at Seth. He shook his head slightly, eyes sliding closed when Roman's cock finally hit the back of his throat. Dean grabbed his hips even tighter and growled loudly before he released in side of Seth. The cat's eyes grew and he nearly choked when Roman came down his throat. He pulled away after swallowing, letting out a weak moan when Dean slid out of him. Roman glanced down, noticing Seth hadn't came again. Dean noticed too and picked the smaller hybrid up, placing him in his lap and jerking him off far faster than Seth was expecting.

"C'mon now. Don't be so mean, Seth. I want to see you cum again" Dean growled into his ear before biting down on it. Seth's body twitched and he threw his head back against Dean's shoulder, cumming once more. Dean didn't let him go until he'd milked every last drop from Seth, smirking when he heard the smaller cat purring again.

"Y-You guys are mean" He panted. Both Roman and Dean laughed.

=Next Day=

The change was immediate. As Roman and Dean sat on the couch, Seth shuffled over to them, taking his spot between the two. Dean stroked his tail while Roman rubbed one of his two toned ears between his thumb and index finger. Seth only snuggled closer, saying nothing but letting out a soft rumble that left his chest in the form of a purr.

_-Fin-_

_Please Review~_


End file.
